The present invention relates to a device for the attachment of a bumper covering at the body of a motor vehicle, and in particular to a device that includes a base body, a cover plate and a security pin.
A generic mounting system for bumpers is for example described in DE 20 2008 001 814 U1, where a holding strip, which is configured as a C-track, is fixed at an attachment edge of a first component and the second component includes an attachment edge with positioning domes as an attachment eyelet, whereby the positioning domes are inserted into corresponding attachment openings in the attachment edge of the first component and reinforced with the holding strip.
A drawback of this arrangement lies in the fact that the components must fulfill certain conditions so that they can be used in the mounting systems. Thus, this system is only suited for construction components that include elongated and bracket-type abutment surfaces for the creation of a proper connection.
Thus, there is a need to provide an attachment system, in particular for bumper coverings which permits their mounting in a simple and fast manner, and wherein such an attachment system need not meet special geometrical requirements for the attachment system components and such an attachment system with fewer requirements can be utilized universally in a variety of motor vehicles.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved attachment system to obviate prior art shortcomings and to provide a system that is more universally useful.